This invention relates to an apparatus for generating a high-pressure gas, and more particularly to an apparatus in which a three-component propellant is used to produce a high-pressure gas for use as a driving energy for turbines or the like to propel rockets or self-propelling submarine bodies.
High pressure gas generators, especially those used in rockets or self-propelling submarine bodies, must be capable of producing a large quantity of high-pressure gas from a small amount of fuel and must have a high gas generating efficiency.